Cornered
by Soyna
Summary: Sephiroth has to contend with Reno during a mission. A flirty, flirty Reno.
1. Chapter 1

**Cornered**

* * *

**Characters:** Sephiroth x Reno  
**Rating**: Mature  
**Summary**: Sephiroth has to contend with Reno during a mission. A flirty, flirty Reno. A prize fic for the lovely piece of art work that tsukinokishi did for the art cover on Unstable.

**Authors:** Soyna and BMIK

* * *

It was a lot of work and it took him a whole month of planning but he finally got it done. He had to cover a Rude's stakeout where he stared at a brick wall for an hour - at least that is how it felt. He fetched Rufus coffee and Dark Nation treats without yelling at him for being a brat.

He even gave Tseng a foot massage and it finally happened.

Reno was on the mission with Sephiroth.

Now he was excited and could hardly contain himself as Tseng passed him the envelope. He was wiggling in his chair so much that he wasn't paying attention to Tseng give him a lecture on how to behave. Reno was in heaven.

It was a day-long mission. A day with Sephiroth in the field, with a chance to see him out of his uniform, to maybe touch his hair and see the man in action.

Reno was getting overly excited at the thought of it.

A hand clamped on his shoulder and he looked over to the owner. Rude was shaking his head. "You need to chill, Reno."

"Chill? I get a mission with Sephiroth!" Reno nearly yelled. "The big man himself will be right there and I plan on taking advantage of the situation to its fullest."

His attention was drawn back to Tseng who was glaring at him. Tseng's jaw was set firmly and he gave off the aura of being annoyed. "You will not piss him off. You will not smoke. You will not pull stunts with the helicopter. You will behave like a Turk, not 'Reno'."

Rolling his eyes he opened the folder and smiled at the contents. "Sure, Boss, whatever you say."

Inwardly, he couldn't wait to be with Sephiroth and he hoped it was more than just for the mission. The man was sex on legs and he wanted a piece of that. Reno had his hopes up really high at this; he wanted a chance to touch his hair, his chest ... and much lower. For a while now the redhead had dreams on a regular basis of how it would be like to be with Sephiroth and having the near god-like figure in his bed and touching him.

Groaning at the vivid images that started to arise in his thoughts brought about a slap to the back of his head.

"Ow!" He turned to Rude who was standing to walk away. "What was that for?"

Rude grunted. "Hoping to knock a little sense into you, but I don't want to kill you."

Rude could be a real jerk at times. Tseng was still glaring at him and there was a twitch to his lips. Reno could see that he was going through the process of changing his mind on this. He quickly snapped his folder shut and laid it on the chair he had been sitting on. In a reassuring gesture, Reno put his hands on his boss' shoulder, "I can do this and not be an ass, yo. Let me have my fantasies." He squeezed his shoulders and leaned close. "Just as you have about Rufus, eh?"

He gave Tseng a quick pat as his eyes grew wide and he opened his mouth to protest. Reno didn't give him a chance though as he whirled around and grabbed the folder. He had a lot of planning to do.

Contrary to Reno, Sephiroth was less than excited about this mission. He expected it to be tedious and uneventful, as it was no challenge to his physical and intellectual skills to take down some 3rd rate monsters in a remote town nobody had heard of before. But these kinds of missions had to be done too, and it was an easy win with a big effect on the frightened townspeople that felt threatened by these monsters. It certainly was good publicity for ShinRa.

With a disinterested hum Sephiroth closed the folder and stood from his desk to grab his sword. If all went well he would be back for dinner and then he could devote his precious time to some _actual_ work. A new training schedule needed to be worked out, new recruits and classes had to be taught, he had to attend and prepare for a meeting with all the bigshots of ShinRa, two press conferences and there was a mountain of paperwork waiting for him, as well as more boring missions and some actually interesting ones. And in-between that he somehow had to find the time to eat and sleep. Sometimes he had to do this whole social thing as well, but he avoided that like the plague. Only thinking about it had the General grumpy and scowling.

With long, graceful strides Sephiroth walked up to the helipad where his chopper was waiting. He didn't take notice of his pilot but sat down, keeping his hair from blowing into every direction with practised ease, and expecting the pilot to take off and get him from A to B.

Reno was so enthralled with the sight of Sephiroth walking towards the helicopter. It amazing how the man seemed to control his hair as he gracefully stepped inside. Everything about his stance and walk was perfect as he approached with such purpose.

Reno stared as Sephiroth sat beside him and put on the headphones.

"Hi," he stammered.

Sephiroth looked up from the dirty floor that he had been staring at in deep thought. A frown formed on his features that turned into an unnerved expression when he saw the wildly grinning redhead in his sloppy Turk suit.

Oh. Great.

One of those social guys that NEVER shut up and NEVER got the hints that Sephiroth was in absolutely no mood to listen to their drivel.

Demonstratively the SOLDIER First Class focused his mako eyes at the window, ordering. "Shut up and take off." He really wasn't known for being a particularly nice guy.

Reno could see that Sephiroth was in a rather grumpy mood. He seemed quite tense and the turk didn't want to be the cause of upsetting him. So he started to press buttons and do the checks to get them in the air, but his eye was always drawn to Sephiroth.

... and his smell. He smelled like heaven ... well, roses and vanilla. And Reno couldn't help but take a couple of deep breaths as he wanted to grab a handful of that silver hair and bury his nose in it and hope that smell would remain in his lungs forever. "Lookin' forward to goin' to this town, yo? I hear that they serve the best sushi outside of Wutai at this joint by the ocean. We should try it out."

Inwardly Sephiroth rolled his eyes. At least the guy was kind of cute, so he could let it slide; at least for a while.

"No and no. I want to be back by 1800." Hopefully his monosyllabic answers would kill the 'conversation'. Leaning back in his uncomfortable seat, Sephiroth abandoned the view beneath him in favour of the Turk's side. He had never seen one with such fiery red hair. Must be new.

As the man turned his head Sephiroth could see red marks tattooed underneath his eyes, accenting his high cheek bones. Usually Sephiroth disliked tattoos, but this time they actually suited the guy.

"What's your name?"

Reno was slightly disappointed that Sephiroth didn't already know him. It shouldn't be surprising though, as he spent most of his time in the slums dealing with the riff raff down there instead of on the upper plate and SOLDIERs. He told Sephiroth his name quickly and smiled at him. Sephiroth was giving him the cold shoulder with his voice but he could see those green eyes wandering over him.

The General totally wanted him. He could feel it. "Ya gotta learn to relax a bit and get used to the surroundings. It always helps with missions. A little nice dinner out won't hurt ya, will it. Hell, I'll even pay. I can afford it on a Turk's salary."

Sephiroth just gave a grunt and crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't need a Turk to tell him how to do a mission. Also, he wasn't here to have fun but to do his job, efficiently and quickly, as usual. And Sephiroth earned enough to buy his own dinner. The impertinent guy- Reno or whatever- was starting to get on his nerves.

Miffed silence was not the response Reno was hoping for. Nonetheless, the turk bravely flashed his smile at a darkly glaring Sephiroth. Reno would so break him down and get him to dinner. He would take a tonne of pictures to show everyone that he had a 'date' with Sephiroth, even if it was just a dinner. There was no harm in fluffing the truth a little bit...

"Well, off we go for a little fun, yo!" He said cheerfully as he pressed a few more buttons and switches that increased the speed of the routers. "Let's get this show on the road!"

Already Sephiroth felt a headache coming on. Why did he have to be stuck in a chopper with a hyper Turk?! Why couldn't he have been assigned to the mission with taciturn Tseng, or the sunglasses guy? Someone within ShinRa must hate him.

This would be anything but _fun_.

And Reno was getting annoyed at the quiet in the chopper. Sephiroth hadn't said anything to him and that wasn't going to work if he was going to charm the man out of his pants.

"So, Sephy, do you have a girlfriend? Boyfriend?" Reno sure hoped that he didn't because it would be a lot harder to deal with him then. But so far Reno hadn't heard that Sephiroth was seeing anyone and for some reason he was certain that Sephiroth was gay.

It was hard to tell though. Reno thought he had seen the General flirting with Genesis once, but Genesis was an outrageous flirt and was draped over everyone that night. Sephiroth could have been humouring him. He didn't seem to mind though, so maybe that was a good thing.

Reno waited for an answer and hoped that Sephiroth hadn't shut off his microphone and headset.

And he hadn't, though Sephiroth had closed his eyes and pretended to sleep, but the corner of his mouth twitched just the slightest bit in annoyance. Impertinent redhead. Turks were not known for being particularly well-mannered, but this was taking it to new heights! Sephiroth would have to have a word with Tseng about this... Reno.

It also annoyed the infamous General that he had even remembered that nuisance's name!

Reno looked back at Sephiroth and frowned. He could tell that Sephiroth was pretending to be asleep, he wasn't _stupid_. So if the man was going to pretend to be asleep, he was going to relax, lay back and take the long route. Anything to get a better look at these legs.

Reno wished this mission was going to be longer.

As he admired Sephiroth's legs and boots a smile crossed his face that he was glad that Sephiroth couldn't see. He wasn't that easy to get rid of and Sephiroth was going to find that out.

They spent the rest of the flight in silence and eventually Sephiroth really fell asleep. It wasn't particularly resting or deep. His weird dreams about forgotten paperwork and disastrous training sessions kept him floating on the surface of sleep and when he woke up, the silver haired man felt bleary and his head was buzzing.

His mood was exceptionally bad when they landed close to a small town in the middle of nowhere. It was hard to reach because of the mountains, and at that time of the year the only way to get to it was by air transport. Thus ShinRa had deemed this mission a priority: the village could get no back-up from any of the nonexistent surrounding villages, but they couldn't even flee. In essence, the people here were trapped in a natural cage.

Grabbing Masamune, Sephiroth got out of the chopper and marched up into the woods without saying another word to Reno. At least he could vent his testiness on some unfortunate monsters...

Reno watched Sephiroth storm off as he started to go through the set down checks on the chopper. He doubted that Sephiroth knew much about them, but he knew that the man wasn't an idiot. He seemed in desperate need of relaxation though. Reno had noticed that he had not slept well. It was quite a shame that they worked Sephiroth so hard.

With a sigh, Reno opened up the router box and pulled out some fuses, slipping them into his pocket. It was humid and cold enough to make that excuse for it not working feasible. He smiled at the thought of ways to get Sephiroth to relax. A few beers, maybe even a cigarette, would calm down and enjoy a little forced vacation.

Reno just hoped that he wouldn't piss him off. But Sephiroth needed to relax and Reno was confident that he was just the guy for the job.

He was an expert at relaxation and seduction.

As suspected, the mission was boring and quickly done. At first the monsters came at him without any caution. The villagers had been easy prey, so there was no reason for them to sense any danger. Sephiroth killed efficiently and fast, as per usual. Some of the more clever beasts began to run into the forest after they saw their kin slaughtered effortlessly by Masamune, but the silver haired man hunted them down relentlessly and with not much sympathy for their faith. All he wanted was to be over and done with this.

When he finished he took the time to wipe his beloved blade clean. At least four hours had passed and the sky was dyed in a deep orange as the sun vanished behind the high mountains. Sephiroth stepped out of the dark forest that had become eerily quiet with the cries of the monsters gone.

He avoided the town when he went back to the chopper. He had no nerve to deal with overly grateful and teary-eyed villagers. ShinRa could send them an official message that the problem had been taken care of and the people could go back to their daily routine and continue extracting precious resources from the mountains for ShinRa. No one at the company would have bothered saving a town in the middle of nowhere had it not been to their advantage.

"Let's go," Sephiroth said curtly as he approached the heli and Reno. Had he been a bit more of a social person he might have pitied the redhead for having to escort him. Sephiroth was covered in monster blood and guts and he reeked. But as it was, Sephiroth gave a damn about his appearance and smell. All he wanted was to go home, have a shower and dinner.

Reno snubbed out his cigarette on his shoe and wrinkled his nose at the sight of Sephiroth. He was in dire need of a shower! "Did you get all the monsters on your jacket or did you leave any behind?" he asked as he climbed in the chopper. "Yo, sit in the back! You'll get my ride dirty!"

He may like Sephiroth but he had learned something as a Turk and that was to cleanly kill.

Sephiroth didn't bother answering but sat down in the back. It wasn't his problem that Reno had to clean up the mess. That's what he got paid for, and if there was any truth to the rumours, he'd get a lot more than an ordinary SOLDIER.

Leaning his head against the back of the chopper, Sephiroth stared at the sundown dispassionately. In fact it was a beautiful, peaceful sight.

But already he was making a list of the things he had to do once he got back. There was so much to do and so little time... At least he could finish the report on this mission and then have a look at the files of the recruits recommended for a SOLDIER Third Class promotion. Yes, he needed to finish that today.

Reno frowned at the mess his guest was making but sat in his seat grumbling under his breath as he attempted to start the chopper. He knew it wasn't going to start but that wasn't the point. He started to flip the switches and instead of a steady whir that would indicate a healthy and strong motor - with all its spark plugs in place - it was sickening thuds.

"Whoa!" He said as he frantically reached switches to shut the rotor down. "Let me go check this out." Quickly, Reno climbed out of his seat, brushing past Sephiroth who look like he had been thinking about something else. His mind was already racing through all the excuses that he had to make and Reno had to hide a smile that was forming.

Sephiroth was going to need a bath.

Maybe he would get to see Sephiroth naked.

Maybe he could scrub his back, or his front ... or even wash his hair.

He tried not to let it show on his face how anxious he was to see this as he climbed up the side and inspected the gears

At first Sephiroth didn't even crack an eye open to see what was happening. He assumed that it was a problem that could be easily fixed, because Sephiroth was tired and had shitloads to do, so there was just no way that they could stay here. The helicopter had to be fixed.

But the minutes passed and eventually the faint cursing of Reno could be heard. Sephiroth sat up and looked out the chopper. "What is it?"

Reno schooled his face to be serious, concerned and worried as all heck. Hearing Sephiroth's deep voice got his attention and he turned towards the man.

"Fuses are fucked," he said as he looked down at Sephiroth who was starting to appear very angry. "Frozen. Got too much moisture in them and they need to air out and those over there, I don't know why the fuck they won't spark." He hoped the sprinkling of swearing showed how concerned he was that the helicopter was not starting.

"It's fucked," he added for good measure as he turned back to looking at the sabotaged rotor.

Sephiroth had no idea what the redhead was talking about, but it didn't sound good. "When can we take off then?" he asked, leaning further out of the chopper to have a closer look (as if that'd help any). He got a bad premonition.

Reno sighed and jumped down. "Nope. Not tonight. I need to see if I can get some parts or some anti freeze. The town should have some new fuses."

He wiped his hands on his pants and looked at Sephiroth. "We'll have to get head in before the sun sets."

"How could this happen?!" Sephiroth hollered with unhidden frustration, but he dragged his bloody, stinking body out of the chopper anyway. With angry strides he marched up to the village. "There was one lousy job you had to do, and that was getting me out of here!"

"Hey!" Reno yelled back at the angry figure. "You want ta help carry stuff so we can get the right parts!?" Reno was a little disappointed that the jacket hid most of Sephiroth's assets. He really wanted to see his ass in those pants.

"Yo!" Reno grabbed a bag that had a change of clothes. He always had a change of clothes. Tseng insisted that they always be prepared. "We need to lock this up so it doesn't get worse. Where the hell are you goin'?" He didn't think Sephiroth was this tense. The man seriously needed to get laid and he was more than willing to let him, but he needed him to chill a bit.

This was going to be a hell of a chore.

Sephiroth stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around with a murderous glare. Now he could not only do his own job, but had to do the brat's as well? Whose fault was it that they couldn't get back?

At least the guy looked somewhat uncomfortable, so Sephiroth got back and took the bag out of his hand. "Hurry up." What a failure ... really must be a new guy. "How long have you been with the Turks?" Sephiroth would need to have a word with Tseng, this was not acceptable.

Reno stood up straight. "I've been a Turk since was I was ten years old!" He was insulted that Sephiroth thought that he was an amateur. How could he not have heard of him? He was Reno. "Yo, you haven't heard of me? I was the one that pissed off Genesis last month with those fake tickets to LOVELESS and made him endure that children's recital." He started to walk beside Sephiroth. "You know, Reno."

Sephiroth cocked his head slightly. So this was the guy who had given him a headache by pissing off Rhapsodos - who wouldn't stop complaining to Sephiroth and Angeal for _weeks_, of course. Though Sephiroth had to admit that he had found the prank mildly amusing. And the children had been delighted to have such a prominent guest, who had no choice, but to grin and bear it and sit through the whole thing of excited kids butchering his precious poem. "I heard. Rhapsodhos did call you anything but your name, though."

Reno chuckled. "I'm sure he did." He had heard a lot of colourful terms that Genesis had called him. "It was surprisingly easy to pull off. Genesis is way too accepting of gifts."

Glad that he found an opening with Sephiroth, Reno continued. "Rhapsodos deserved it for taunting the VP. Having to deal with the VP when he is in a bad mood is not fun and I get stuck dealing with him all the time. Which is probably why you haven't seen me around. He's been in Junon a lot and I get stuck in Junon, too. Also, that's not my chopper. Mine was in the shop for repairs, yo, as I kinda crashed it into a tree. So, don't you blame me for the break down."

Reno had to bite his lip so that he would stop talking. He did like to talk but he didn't want to freak out Sephiroth; he wanted to turn him on and get his attention in a good way.

At the mentioning of crashing a chopper in a tree, Sephiroth shot Reno a dubious look. He should probably call Tseng to send another chopper - with another pilot.

They reached the little village though, and the people looked at them strangely as they passed through the main street. It was lined with little houses, but they were clean and spoke of relative wealth. Some were broken and in repair. The monsters had been pretty bold, apparently.

Sephiroth stopped and turned to Reno. "What do you need to fix the thing?" The sooner they got it the sooner they could leave.

"Let's find the hardware store or garage. I'm sure I can rig some parts up and get us out by morning." Reno took to looking around the town for what he needed. He could spot the inn and a restaurant at the far end of the street. Sephiroth needed a shower and he looked a fright covered with monster gore.

"The garage is over there. They would have some stuff for me to soak the fuses in." He started to walk over there fiddling with the fuses that he had stuffed in his pocket earlier.

Giving a nod, Sephiroth decided to wait outside. The villagers kept staring at him though, and soon they started to murmur and excitement became apparent on their faces. Despite the blood they recognized him and put two and two together. Before they could approach him though, Sephiroth went into the garage as well and leaned against the door, waiting for Reno to finish talking to an old guy whose skin looked like leather.

Reno noticed Sephiroth walk in and looking anxious. "Almost done here, yo." He turned back to the old man who looked at the fuses and was spraying them with some solution that Reno knew would draw out any moisture that was in there. Even if Sephiroth knew what it was, the parts would have to soak overnight to be effective. "We'll be ready to fly at dawn and Pops here said he come and help us then."

With a snort that could have meant anything, Sephiroth pushed himself off the wall and together they walked to the inn. The silver haired man remained silent, but inwardly he wondered about something. Watching Reno talking so casually with the old man back in the garage was something he couldn't grasp. How'd he done that? How could anyone do it? How could they not tire of the intrinsic complications of social interaction? When he watched them it always looked so easy, but it wasn't.

Inwardly shaking his head, Sephiroth entered the inn and walked up to the reception. The receptionist looked up from the crossword puzzle he'd been studying, his mouth falling open in shock.

"We need two rooms."

Reno followed behind Sephiroth, glad that the old man agreed to help him along. He had dealt with him before, and despite the old man rolling his eyes at him and calling him an idiot, he knew what had to be done.

The clerk was a different story. This was not one that Reno had dealt with before and that was going to put a kink into his system. How was he going to get into Sephiroth's pants if they weren't in the same room? He knew the inn wasn't that large, as it was only used by Shinra personnel visiting the mine and plant. This town was not a tourist center, after all.

"Your best room, yo!" He said over Sephiroth's shoulder. He was tempted to order the executive suite that Rufus had stayed in once, but that room held a lot of bad memories of the brat being demanding. "Nothing but the best for the best."

Sephiroth shot the redhead an annoyed look over his shoulder, but then turned back to the receptionist. Who was still gaping at him with his mouth hanging open.

"Pronto!" Sephiroth snapped and smashed his palm onto the counter, his patience wearing thin. The receptionist flinched, but then he just stupidly nodded, and reached behind him to fumble with a key, never letting his eyes from the General.

"H-here's your room. We only got one left, because of the monster attack the others are being re-restored!" he stuttered stupidly, his gaze only briefly shifting to Reno. To the receptionist that guy had looked a lot nicer (maybe because he wasn't covered in blood), but now a strange, predatory gleam swept through the Turk's eyes that had the receptionist inwardly groan.

Reno could have done a little dance at the fact that there was only one room. He smiled at the man's reaction. "Send up extra blankets, yo," he said as he reached over Sephiroth to grab the key. "And towels! The big guy needs a shower." Slapping Sephiroth's arm the turk started to head to the stairs which did look pretty beat up. Those monsters got really brave.

Sephiroth wanted to yell at the man that this was absolutely unacceptable. Not only was he stranded here in this dump, no, he also had to share a room with a hyperactive _redhead_! _Everyone_ knew that redheads were only trouble!

Admittedly, Sephiroth only knew one redhead (not counting Reno), and the trouble this particular person caused was enough for a life time!

But the receptionist ducked behind his counter at the glare he received, so Sephiroth had no choice but to grouchily stomp up the stairs after Reno. This couldn't get ANY worse!

Reno fiddled with the lock of the room and opened it up. It actually wasn't that bad. It looked large enough for two people. There was a big chair in the corner, a small desk with a chair and phone, a TV over a fire place, a door that lead to a bathroom that you could see the fancy tile work, single sink, plain toilet and large shower.

The best feature of the room was the bed. It was large, covered with fancy blankets, lots of pillows and there was only one.

It was perfect. He threw his bag on the chair and bounced on the bed. "Not bad, for a dump, eh?"

Speechless, Sephiroth stared at the bed; the _only _bed in the room.

"Get off my bed."

He didn't care that this was the only available bed. Reno would sleep on the floor.

"Now."

"Why?" Reno said as he looked over to Sephiroth. If he thought he was going to sleep in the chair that was not going to happen. The only chair that Reno ever slept in was his office chair. Tonight Reno would sleep in the bed and that was all there was to it.

"Because I claim it. It's mine now and you are not allowed in it." Sephiroth was unnerved that he even had to spell it out for the Turk. He felt like a three year old arguing over a toy.

"I sat on it first!" Reno responded and lay back on the bed.

"I'll kill you if you don't move this instant," Sephiroth growled, suddenly towering, his expression one of causing mayhem and terror.

Reno shook his head as Sephiroth tried to intimidate him. "You know, before you decide to defile the bed, maybe you should clean yourself up. You look like a three year old that tried to eat spaghetti with all that splatter all over yourself, yo."

Reno kept his spot on the bed unfazed, glaring up at the General. "You can fight me for it after you don't smell like monster guts."

Sephiroth was close to throwing an enraged, relentless fit, but then he refrained. His head hurt and he wanted to take a shower even more than he wanted the bed. Thus he scowled at the impertinent Turk frighteningly (at least his scared staff had once told him that his scowl was very intimidating) and marched into the bathroom without another word.

Said bathroom was tiny, and empty apart from a sink, the toilet and a small shower. There was only one towel hanging at the door, and some small tubes containing shampoo and soap.

Sephiroth had no qualms about using it all and not leaving anything for Reno.

First it proved somewhat tricky to get out of his clothes, though. Leather was like a second skin, clinging to his body and allowing him to move smoothly in battle while at the same time taking a lot of damage. But it also clung to his body easily and persistently - and it was one hell of a bitch to peel out of.

The process of getting naked didn't look half as elegant and regal as his fangirls might have imagined. A lot of grunting, twisting and breathless swearing was involved, but eventually a stinking pile was thrown into a corner and Sephiroth had his lukewarm shower.

As the water got colder soon it wasn't particularly relaxing and he finished quickly after all the blood and gore was washed down the drain. At least he felt refreshed and clean, which put Sephiroth in a relatively good mood. He had no spare clothing, so he just used the towel to wrap around his hip and walked back into the bedroom otherwise naked.

While Sephiroth grunted in the bathroom and had a shower Reno made himself comfortable . He shed his coat, unbuttoned another button on the shirt and took off his belt. He then lay on top of the sheets and stared at the ceiling.

He really wanted to interrupt the shower but he knew that would turn out bad. Hopefully the shower would cool Sephiroth's head down a little. When he came out they could get some food, chill, Reno could flirt and hopefully they would be sharing the bed in no time. That would be excellent because Reno was starting to get aroused with the thought of Sephiroth soaping himself in there. The thought of his hands gliding over the chiseled muscles of his chest, thighs and arms... Reno put an arm over his eyes and groaned. He was not just a little aroused anymore.

Sephiroth was the hottest man in the world.

Hearing the door open, he looked to the bathroom and saw the god of war step out with just a towel around his waist. "Hot damn."

At the comment, Sephiroth looked back over his shoulder into the empty bathroom. He was startled to realise that Reno must have meant him... which threw him somewhat off-guard.

Sephiroth wasn't shy, but being openly stared at (and not being able to leave the room) was... strange. No SOLDIER would have dared! But they were talking Turks here. Or rather: one particular, very peculiar Turk.

"Can you get any more disrespectful?" he snorted, feeling his ire rising again. Though Reno did look tasty himself, stretching on the bed, his lean body arching a bit.

"Sure can," Reno said as he let his eyes roam the man's body, "But then Tseng would be pissed, and I don't want to piss him off. I value my life."

He couldn't help but stare at how low the towel was hanging on Sephiroth's hips and how he wished it would fall. Forcing his eyes upward, he grinned. "So, are ya hungry? I can call down for some burgers or somethin', yo." His stomach grumbled in protest at the thought of food. He hadn't eaten anything all day with the excitement of this trip and it was starting to take the toll on him.

"You might be scared of the wrong person," Sephiroth muttered with a sour look. He wished he had brought some spare clothes... but he was hungry, too. That was probably why his stomach started to grumble. And the realization of his hunger made him just that tiny bit crankier...

"Get some decent food." That excluded 'hamburger or something'. Sephiroth had been fighting all day, he needed nutrition and energy.

Chuckling, Reno turned on the bed and reached for the phone to start to dial up room service.

"Have ya ever seen Tseng mad?" Reno said absently as the Inn keeper answered the phone and he started asking what he had for food. He rolled his eyes at the lame menu, but ordered what was available. This lacked the burgers: Steak, potatoes, some weird salad name that he couldn't pronounce, and beer. The beer was a nice touch as he felt that he needed one.

He looked back at Sephiroth who was still standing there, his hair dripping on the floor as he glared at him. The glare was damn sexy as it made every feature on his face so wonderfully chiseled.

If Reno were a little braver, he would pull out his phone and take a picture...

"You should have wrapped your hair in a towel, yer getting the carpet wet, yo."

"You should have cleared the bed by now." Sephiroth just remembered that the bed was his, and with nothing else to distract him, he'd focus on getting Reno out of it. "Move. There's room on the carpet for you."

"Listen," Reno said and straightened himself up. "Just because Shin-Ra gives you everything that you want doesn't mean that you can't learn to share, yo." He was not giving up his chance to sleep with Sephiroth. If nothing else, he would cop a feel or two while he was "sleeping". "I got some food comin' on up and I am not one to sleep on the floor. I have worked too fricken hard to sleep under your bed."

Reno was a bit sensitive when it came to sleeping on the floor.

Actually, Sephiroth was so startled by the unbelievable impudence Reno expressed that he couldn't even say anything, but just stood there, with his mouth slightly hanging open. Then his jaw snapped shut and the scowl was back on his face, darker and fiercer than ever before.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Bed."

"No."

Reno crossed his arms and glared back at Sephiroth.

"At least not until the food arrives, and then we will eat at the table. Do you want to be naked when they bring it up?"

Just before Sephiroth could say anything there was a knock on the door. A young woman with a tray of steaming food entered. She was probably the inn owner's daughter and apparently she was pretty shy - or not used to having customers standing in the room wearing nothing but a towel.

With her head beet-red she avoided to look at the man and quickly sat down the tray on the table. Then she withdrew with a hasty bow and closed the door with a little too much force.

Sephiroth couldn't have given less of a damn. The food smelled wonderful and so he decided to kill Reno later. Sitting down at the table the young General grabbed knife and fork and started to dig in.

Reno watched the girl with amusement leave the room and was about to comment on it when he saw Sephiroth sit at the small table and start eating.

He dashed off the bed. "Save some for me, yo!" The way Sephiroth was going at it was like he hadn't eaten for days. "I haven't eaten yet today, either!" The turk scrambled to grab a fork so that he could eat at least something. He was hungry and the food did smell wonderful for being prepped so fast. Reno suspected that it must have been the family's dinner, but didn't care.

He needed to fuel up for the impending battle over the bed that he was hoping that would come.

Sephiroth was so busy wolfing down his meal that he didn't even have time to spare a glare for Reno. Hunger had brought them a truce. At least a temporary one.

The food was good, spicy and full of nutrition, exactly what he needed now. After a fight there was nothing better than a shower, food... And sex, maybe. But the options were extremely limited here.

"You are a self-centered ass," Reno said with a mouthful of food as he tried to steal the last potato that was on Sephiroth's plate. "The world doesn't cater around you."

Sephiroth choked on his potato.

Literally.

His face turned red as he coughed violently, which was a good thing for Reno, because otherwise he'd be strangled already. Grabbing the table Sephiroth got his breathing back under control and as soon as his lungs filled with relative ease again he was upon the Turk.

The table fell over and so did the two chairs. A plate crashed.

Sephiroth's hand was on Reno's throat and he pressed him against the floor.

"Run that by me again."

Reno had not expected the backlash or the violent reaction from Sephiroth, even though he should have. Grabbing his steel-like arms he gasped for air. He kicked the General's legs, landing a solid hit in his stomach, and accidentally knocking the towel free from his waist.

Reno blinked as he started to black out at the sudden, glorious naked image of Sephiroth. "Not a bad way to die," he thought.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Sephiroth growled, unaware of his naked situation. Only when Reno kept staring at his crotch did he follow the redhead's gaze and noticed the sexualised context. Something in Reno's crotch poked against his leg.

Knowing that he had pushed Sephiroth too far, but being highly aroused at the situation was not something that Reno was unfamiliar with. He had done the same tactic a few time with Tseng, but Tseng didn't take the bait. Instead, he had developed a nervous tick over his eye. Rude would throw him out the door and Rufus would sic Dark Nation on him. A few other Turks had been more than happy to take him up on the offer when they saw that he was aroused by the rough housing.

Reno couldn't read Sephiroth, though, as his hips bucked involuntarily as his hard on touched the man's leg.

If nothing else, he would have wanking material for years to come!

Reno's refusal to speak got Sephiroth even more agitated. Also, the redhead was blatantly rubbing against him - which was distracting. Apparently there was still some pent-up energy in Sephiroth, because his own body started to react accordingly. And it was hard to ignore that urge... It had been a while since he'd gotten laid, which was mostly due to his work load.

Now he really had no desire to control that urge.

Pressing Reno flat against the floor, Sephiroth loosened his grip around the man's throat just the slightest bit and growled into his ear, "Tseng oughtn't neglect to teach you some manners. I'll correct that mistake."

Gasping for air Reno took in a great gulp. Sephiroth was turning him on like no one else could. "Oh yeah? Ya gonna spank me?" Reno knew his hips were not obeying him and his cock was way too hard. He was ready to fire off at any moment if Sephiroth was going to punish him. Not that he wanted to do that, but hell, he couldn't help that the sex god was crawling all over him and threatening to punish him. His mind was reeling with the possibilities and he didn't see anything bad there.

The petulant look Reno shot him was so tempting that there was no way to ignore it. With no effort, Sephiroth dragged the redhead up by the collar and swirled him around - and within a few seconds he had the Turk bent over his knee. Reno struggled, but though he was a Turk and slippery, the General could tell that he wasn't putting _too_much effort into escaping. Sephiroth was superior where fighting skills and strength was concerned, but Reno was still a Turk. Had he really tried, this would have turned out a lot more bloody...

But as it was, Reno just wriggled back and forth a bit, gasping when Sephiroth roughly pulled his pants down. Reno's ass looked pale, firm and soft-skinned. Sephiroth confirmed that with a strong slap that left a red imprint on the white buttock and a resounding noise in the room.

"Apparently a proper spanking has been long overdue," Sephiroth said lowly, giving the redhead's bare ass another hard slap.

Reno was not actually expecting to get spanked! He jerked at the first hit as it stung but sent tingles all up his spine and the sound he made was not appropriate. He shouldn't like spanking so much and tried not to enjoy the next hard smack either, but ... he did.

Laying over Sephiroth's knee, slumping against his legs Reno groaned and tried to gather words in his scrambled brain over really being spanked.

"So that's what it takes to make you shut up." Sephiroth smirked, hitting that firm ass again. It surprised him that the sounds Reno produced actually pleased him. Ten minutes ago everything Reno said or did had annoyed him...

Sephiroth felt his own blood heating up and pumping into his nether regions.

"You like it rough then?" he purred, his voice sultry, as he gripped the flesh of Reno's buttocks and pulled them apart to reveal a red, puckering wrinkle that looked very inviting.

The rough treatment and manipulation of his ass and the fact that he could feel that Sephiroth was getting excited had Reno twist around to get a peak of his face. There was lust in the General's eyes as he stared at his ass.

"I like it any way ya want it, yo," Reno said as he pushed his ass into his hands and let his own reach out and touch Sephiroth's legs. They were pure muscle and still damp beneath his hand, but wonderfully warm, smooth and ... he wanted to touch every part of him. Reno wondered if he would get that opportunity as he tried to move into a better position and touch more of Sephiroth. "Any way." He winked and smiled and hoped that he wasn't suddenly going to get thrown out the door!

"We'll see about that."

Maybe chastising the quirky redhead would be more enjoyable than Sephiroth had thought. At least the guy was pretty... flexible. His palm landed on Reno's ass again, who delightfully arched into the slap. Sephiroth thought he had heard some rumour about redheads and passion somewhere... His finger kept tracing the twitching hole absently, as he looked around the room for lubrication. Taking the Turk dry would go too far. Probably. Maybe...

Reno was shaking with anticipation of what was to come. He had been dreaming about this for years. "I got a little present in my jacket pocket, if you will be so kind as to get it, yo." He could see that Sephiroth was looking for something and hoped it was what he wanted.

He was prepared for this... he hoped. Sephiroth had a rather impressive penis and taking that dry would be painful for the first bit if he didn't have any lube.

"So, you have to let me up to go get it," he added.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Reno seemed excited enough, but what if the Turk decided to make a run for it? That was not acceptable. Sephiroth was horny now.

But then it wasn't like Sephiroth couldn't easily hunt him down. There was no getting out of this town anyway. If Reno tried Sephiroth would just have to punish him properly for leaving in the middle of something.

Thus he let go of the redhead. "Be my guest."

Scrambling to his feet, Reno pushed himself off of Sephiroth's lean legs, grabbing at his shoulder to stand himself up. Sephiroth was looking very — very — fine, there was even a flush to his cheeks that Reno was proud to have caused.

"Want to come over to the bed, big guy?" Reno said as he went to his jacket and pulled out a bottle of lube that he bought for the trip. He stood by the bed, holding the bottle up and dropped his jacket to the floor. Admittedly, Reno felt a bit awkward with his pants still trailing from one foot and his shirt still on. He usually didn't lose his pants first when he was going to bed, but... hell... that spanking was worth it.

Sephiroth didn't need an invitation. It seemed as if the Turk was very well prepared, though. The least thing Sephiroth'd have thought of packing for this trip was lube...

"Undress," he said, sitting down on the hard mattress. The bed sheets were clean, at least something.

Grinning like a fool, Reno turned back to Sephiroth. "The important parts are out, but I can't blame ya. Who wouldn't want to see all of me, anyway?" Reno tossed the lube towards Sephiroth who was sitting a little too stiffly on the bed. He needed to loosen up the man.

Running a hand through his hair and down his neck, the turk slowly started to unbutton his shirt and swayed slightly as he tried to detach his pants from his ankle. "You have no idea how often I dreamed of this."

"I probably don't," Sephiroth agreed, transfixed by the slow dance Reno did. His lite body swayed slowly and seductively and it was utterly sexy. The little lapse there with the pants should have destroyed the whole atmosphere, but strangely, it didn't. It was totally Reno and cute and still hot as hell. Sephiroth kept impatiently playing with the bottle of lube. Eventually, he popped it open and coated his palm with the cool liquid; stroking his own member until it was wet and slick, utterly unfazed and still busy watching the Turk's performance.

Reno turned his back on Sephiroth for one second as he let his shirt drop to the floor. Looking back over his shoulder he could see Sephiroth stroking himself. He just about fell over and the sight was so amazing that it caused his own dick to twitch hard against his stomach.

_He_ wanted to be stroking him. Quickly regaining his balance Reno walked slowly to the bed, standing in front of Sephiroth. "Want me to take care of that?" His hands were nearly shaking with anticipation of actually touching Sephiroth.

He also hoped that the stories about SOLIDER's stamina held in the bedroom too.

"Be my guest." Sephiroth leaned back casually, his eyes still fixed on the redhead. "Let me see what a Turk can do."

Reno knelt down between his legs and stared at the glistening cock for a moment. It was as thick as his baton at the base and had a nice curve to it. Reno was not a man that liked balls, but Sephiroth's white hair made them look bare ... sort of fuzzy. Reaching forward he put his hands on either side of the cock, but not touching it yet as he rested his elbows on Sephiroth's muscular thighs.

Tracing his fingers around the twitching base for a moment, Renotook of his hands and gripped around the hot shaft.

It was perfect.

Sephiroth's breathing accelerated as Reno grabbed his cock and appreciated its length and thickness. So the redhead was a tease... but two could play this game. And Sephiroth thought that he'd just love to hear Reno beg in the throes of passion to give it to him.

For now thought, he pretended to be unimpressed, cocking his head to the side, watching Reno with lazy eyes.

Reno licked his lips in anticipation of tasting Sephiroth but he held back for a moment as he let his hands wander over his cock before he looked up. Sephiroth was trying to look bored, but Reno knew better. He could see the signs of the fact that the man was slightly flushed, his breathing increased. Sephiroth wanted to play, did he? Reno was up for any game that he wanted to play.

"Your cock is more impressive than I thought it was going to be," Reno said as he gave it a long stroke from base to tip and he looked down at it. Pressing his other hand against Sephiroth's balls he gave them a good hard squeeze. He leaned forward and brought his mouth almost so that it touched the red mushroom head of his cock. He breathed out and saw the penis jump as his breath flew over his sensitive skin. "I don't know if I can take such a wonderful cock."

Reno knew he was hamming it up and knew he could take it, but it was all part of the game.

"You'll have to find out by trial and error then," Sephiroth suggested, enjoying the coy look Reno threw him. He was getting a bit impatient, craving to be touched. Their game became more elaborate than Sephiroth had intended, but that was because it was -surprisingly- fun to play with the Turk. "Let's see how well Tseng trained you."

Reno smirked as he let his hands stroke and play with the silky skin of his cock. "You are so wrong there, Sephy," Reno leaned forward, putting his mouth close to the cap of his cock, "I was the one that taught Tseng everything _he knows." _

Taking the head of Sephiroth's cock into his mouth, having his lips cover over the cap Reno pushed his tongue forward to press against the slit of his cock and suck at the same time.

Sephiroth tasted wonderful.

"Did you now." Sephiroth inhaled sharply as Reno's mouth engulfed him. It was wet, warm and fabulous. So it seemed that Reno got some experience. Lazily blinking and enjoying the view of Reno with his cock in his mouth, Sephiroth tilted his head. "I'm not quite convinced."

Reno looked up to see Sephiroth looking down at him. He could see that he was enjoying it despite how cool he was trying to keep it. If he wanted to be convinced, Reno would totally convince him. Taking more of the cock into his mouth and sucking he reached down and cupped his balls. He did a few more strokes like that, taking him deeper every moment before he raked his teeth over his cock.

He was going to make a wonderful show of this night with Sephiroth and he was going to make the General feel good and come back for more.

Sephiroth let out a hiss, his lids falling to half mast. Well. Reno was good at this; extraordinarily good. Sephiroth couldn't remember having received a blowjob like this (then again he didn't make it a habit to have other people suck him - as a military man and a person of public interest he had to be discreet). Unconsciously, his fingers dreaded into Reno's fiery hair and pulled him closer.

"Your argument seems valid," he murmured, bucking his hips slightly, to get deeper into the Turk's warm, wet throat.

Reno would have smiled if there wasn't a dick in his mouth. He knew that he had Sephiroth right where he wanted him and that was in his clutches and in his mouth. He took him in as deep as he could, tilting his head back to accommodate his length without gagging. Rolling his balls in his hand he swallowed Sephiroth's cock and watched his eyes flutter and his cheeks flush.

This was the best day of his life! Reno wished he had been a little more prepared and had set up a camera, just in case Sephiroth didn't want to relive the moment.

Though it was a heavenly experience to be sucked off by that potty mouthed, far too communicative redheaded runt, there were other things Sephiroth wanted to do. Coming yet was not an option.

He pulled Reno's head back, away from his cock and leaned forward. With his thumb he stroked over the swollen, saliva wet lips, tightening his grip on Reno's hair. Sephiroth was the one in charge, this was still punishment and Reno ought not to forget it.

"Enough of that now. Prepare yourself." He threw the bottle of lube into Reno's naked lab, but didn't loosen his grip on the boy's hair. Their faces were only inches away from each other, their accelerated breathing hitting each other's skin.

A pleasant chill ran through Reno's body as Sephiroth told him to prepare himself. He was torn between wanting to crush his lips against the General'd (as they were so close) and make him taste how good his flavour was or to throw the lube bottle back at him and tell him that it was all his pleasure to touch his ass.

Reno's mouth had a different plan though. "Gladly," was what came out and even shocked him as he held the bottle. He had not prepared himself for anyone before ... at least not in front of them. "You want another show, yo?" Apparently Sephiroth did, as he let go of Reno's hair. The redhead got his knees so that he was looking down at the seated Sephiroth now. "On the bed or on the chair?"

"Let's try the chair," Sephiroth decided. And no, he wouldn't mind a little show. If only it didn't get too extensive, because he was feeling some pressure here. He gave an encouraging nod towards the chair.

Reno smirked as he turned around and sauntered over to the chair, making sure his ass was swinging as he did so. He put some lube on his fingers before he got to the chair. Putting his un-slick hand on the back and lifting up one leg, Reno leaned forward so that he was rudely displayed. Bringing his fingers between his legs he circled his them around his entrance for a few moments before he slowly pushed inside. Letting out a sigh as he looked over his shoulder at Sephiroth.

"You like what you see?"

"I do indeed." Sephiroth had to wonder how often Reno was doing something like this, because he looked like a damn professional. Not that Sephiroth minded...

Reno arched and moaned when he added another finger, getting Sephiroth to the edge of the bed. He was losing patience and fast.

Again Reno groaned as he looked at the hunger in Sephiroth's eyes. "Your dick would feel so much better than my fingers, big boy." He straightened his back and let his fingers slide out as he turned around. He was at full attention and so was Sephiroth. Reno couldn't help but smile.

It was wonderful being irresistible.

"You think?" Sephiroth arched a sardonic brow, but he didn't need to be invited twice. He got off from the bed, stroking his impressive erection a few more times. Then he gripped Reno's long pony tail, wrapped it around his hand and pulled the Turk's head back. This was still supposed to be punishment, technically.

Kneeling behind Reno, Sephiroth had the lithe redhead arch up by pulling his hair harder. At the same time he placed his cock against the slick, widened hole between Reno's legs and pushed inside with a sudden snap of his hips.

"How's that."

Heaven.

This was heaven.

Reno's hands clutched at the chair as his head was pulled back, causing his body to arch and that tight tingle to grow in his stomach even before he was enter. The quick thrust inside him caused him to cry out and at the same time he wanted to melt. The Turk closed his eyes and panted as he got used to the feel of the man inside of him.

"Heaven," he finally muttered and meant it.

A smirk tugged at the corner of Sephiroth's lips at the reply. It was good to know that he hadn't lost his touch. It had been a while after all... But indeed, this was heaven. Their bodies found a synchronized rhythm of their own, that went slower and faster again. Reno's skin was sweaty and easily glided against his. Had it ever felt so good before?

Reno was firmly and warmly wrapped around him, whenever Sephiroth stabbed him, deeper and deeper, the hairs in his neck rose. A tremor ran from the roots of his hair down his spine to the tips of his toes and a nervous, excited feeling started to form in Sephiroth's belly and grow larger, ever larger.

His grip on Reno's hair tightened, as he bit the Turk's neck and down his shoulder, leaving satisfying little marks there.

Reno thought he was going to black out.

He wanted to tell Sephiroth that he was going to collapse but his grip was so firm and then his teeth... The small nips and pulling at his skin made his mind go blank and his body scream for more. The sounds that came out of his mouth were out of his control as Sephiroth treated him with the roughness that he craved. Reno had other partners in the past (it had been awhile) and none of them had the roughness that he craved. He would always ask for more but they were never comfortable. They wouldn't really bite him or tug on his hair this hard. They were always worried about hurting him.

But he liked the hurt. Reno didn't want to be maimed, but the nips, the hair pulling, the dick that was hitting his core with every thrust was... mind blowing.

All he could do was yell that he wanted more.

Seeing that Reno could take it, Sephiroth bit down deeper and his thrusts became sharper, harder and rougher. The chair underneath them moaned in protest and creaked, as Sephiroth fucked Reno against the wooden backrest. One of the reasons the General didn't have sex very often was that people were always complaining that he was too brutal. Personally, Sephiroth didn't think he was, but nonetheless the complaints could be frustrating.

Not only did Reno not complain - he actually seemed to like it. And he wanted more. So Sephiroth gave it to him by ramming his cock deep inside the redhead's ass, by claiming his body with harsh touches.

"Want to come?" he breathed into Reno's ear while twisting the Turk's red nipple between his fingers.

Panting, Reno nodded his head as the words wouldn't come out. He wanted to come so bad. His balls were so tight and heavy that he thought they were going to explode. His whole body was on fire.

And Reno hoped that this was not the last time. Finding someone that was so perfectly fit, knew where to bite and how to rock against him was going to be difficult. The brief thought that he was ruined for anyone else in the future hung in his mind but another thrust made him let out a startled cry. "Oh Gaia, Sephiroth. Let me come." Reno was not the type that needed commands to come but he wanted to wait despite the pain that it was causing.

"Good boy. You may come for me." Sephiroth jerked Reno's head back by his sweaty hair one last time, gripped his waist to the point of bruising it and screwing him with hard, powerful thrusts. He was close too, very much so. His body worked on his own, driving deeper and harder and faster into Reno. The chair creaked again underneath them as if it was going to break any moment, but even that wouldn't have stopped them.

Sephiroth could feel himself being pulled towards climax. He groaned, biting down into Reno's shoulder and pulling him close as he abandoned all restrained and fucked him with ruthless, utter need and pleasure.

Reno cried out as everything in the world was his orgasm. The pain and the pleasure together was a wonderful blend into one as he came all over the chair that he was leaning against. He would have collapsed if Sephiroth wasn't holding him in place.

He wanted to fall limp into a huge pile of goo but he was totally in Sephiroth's control.

It freaked him out and made him happy at the same time. Reno wished he understood his feelings and why he liked weird shit. However this was no the time to question that, as he clenched around the cock that still pounded him.

Gaia, his dick felt good. "Serphiroth..."

There was more emotion in Reno's voice than there should have been.

They came almost simultaneously. Reno arched into him so deliciously, his whole body cramping and tightening around Sephiroth. With a growl the SOLDIER spilled his hot semen deep inside Reno with a last few thrusts that made the chair creek even more dangerously.

Then finally his movements stilled and he relaxed some. His head was swimming. His whole body tingled and there were still little waves of pleasure shooting through his belly. Pulling out, Sephiroth got them both on the bed to lay down. Reno was awfully quiet, which was a good thing. So that's what it took to shut him up...

Sephiroth smirked and again wrapped the man's pony tail around his hand, tugging at it lightly to provoke a reaction that told him whether the boy was still alive.

"You keep doing that, you'll have to fuck me again," Reno whispered as Sephiroth tugged his hair again. He was feeling rather relaxed after this whole ordeal. Parts of his body ached so pleasantly as his body was placed on the bed and the great white warrior was kind of cuddling with him.

Didn't matter. Because his eyes were closing and he was quite content. Reno could go for another fuck (as always) but he could wait a bit. He had just the best orgasm that he had ever had in his life.

Sephiroth lifted a brow and demonstratively tugged at the redhead's pony tail again. Then he rolled on his back and lazily scratched his hard-muscled belly.

They probably needed another shower... but not now. Reno looked exhausted and was half asleep and Sephiroth didn't mind a little power nap either.

They needed to be somewhat fit for the next round, after all.

Reno grunted as the warmth moved away from him. He needed to sleep but he rolled himself over, draped himself over Sephiroth, grabbed a hold of his soft dick and promptly passed out.

He wanted to be alerted when Sephiroth was ready again.

* * *

_Oh... wait, is that the end!? No, it is not... there will be a short epilogue to this chapter. I hope you like it tsukinokishi!_


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

A BMIK and Soyna Collab

* * *

Something felt really really good.

With a groan that bordered on a moan, Sephiroth fought off sleep and with a sensual stretch of his body opened his eyes. He wasn't fully awake yet.

It didn't take long though, as he lazily looked down at the weight of Reno, who was still draped over him, snoring... and pumping his dick with abandon.

Slowly, the General's brow arched up into a perfect bow as he watched the sleeping Turk giving him a handjob. The brat was smiling in his sleep. Cute.

But also frustrating. Thus Sephiroth shook the Turk rather roughly. "Wake up."

It was a wonderful dream. His hand around a warm, long, hard, dick that was throbbing delightfully in his hand. It was a very real dream and was a little startled when he was told to wake up. A deep gruff voice. He opened his eyes to look at Sephiroh's green eyes staring down at him. Looking down, he saw that his hand was wrapped around his dick and had obviously brought it to attention.

"Do you want me to stop, yo?"

Every _normal_ person would have apologized and immediately let go, but Reno wasn't a normal person. Something they had in common, at least.

"I wonder. Is there anything else you can do?"

Reno smirked. "I can do plenty." He liked a challenge. He still felt good from Sephiroth earlier pounding but could go for another one. He was a little curious if he could repeat that performance or if i was just a onetime deal. He squeezed the dick in his hands. "I am a sex machine."

"I see." Sephiroth was not impressed. Granted, their fucking earlier had been fantastic, but they had both been somewhat pent up after the mission and the helicopter breaking down. Maybe it was just a lucky shot.

"Show me," he ordered, giving Reno's naked, and probably soar ass a slap to remind him of their last session.

"Gladly."

Reno gave the wonderful cock two more pumps before he moved it down to his balls trailing his fingers further down to find Sephiroth's entrance. He quickly ran his finger over the wrinkled flesh which protested his attempts at intrusion. "Don't tense up on me now, yo."

"Easy there," the General growled. He could count the people he'd let touch himself there on one hand. And he probably didn't need to threaten Reno what would happen if the Turk went too far... But so far no harm was done and to tell the truth Sephiroth was curious what the redhead had in mind. Thus he relaxed, pushing one arm under his head to be more comfortable.

"Not used to that, eh?" Reno said as he rubbed the entrance. "It can make a blowjob better if I play with yer prostate as I suck on yah." He also knew that fucking someone with a dildo in your ass on full blast made everything go dark, but he didn't think that Sephiroth would go for that.

Not yet anyway.

"Wanna give it a try?"

Sephiroth just made a permissive gesture with his head, inwardly shrugging. Reno seemed to know what he was doing and as long as he didn't overdue it or overstepped certain boundaries they were good. His body still felt heavy and relaxed from their earlier session and the following nap, but slowly a feeling of excitement was starting to uncurl in his abdomen, and his skin began to tingle.

Reno smirked. He liked how ... submissive Sephiroth was being right now. He knew that it could change in a moments notice and that thrilled him to. The cock that was in his face twitched. He wouldn't mind another taste of that and he licked his lips.

"Now, relax, yo."

Positioning himself in place where he could get one hand on his cock and the other hand in between his legs to toy with Sephiroth's entrance. He hoped he wasn't one of those guys with one of those difficult prostates to find. That was no fun. He dipped his head down to lick Sephiroth's cock from the base to the tip to moisten it so that he could pump faster without tugging to much on his skin.

Sephiroth could have stretched that he was very much relaxed, but then Reno swallowed him whole and it just knocked the breath out of him. So maybe the first time hadn't been just a lucky shot...

Reno kept working his magic and he knew it was magic. Sephiroth's cock was twitching in his mouth and his white skin flushed.

He felt rather brave now that he was distracted and pushed a finger in.

He was so warm and tight around his finger. He bet it would feel wonderful around his cock, but it doubted Sephiroth would allow that. He hoped he wouldn't get thrown across the room as he pushed in to find the sweet spot.

Sephiroth gave a grunt and furrowed his brows. Reno sucking his cock was nice, Reno was an eccelent cocksucker. But that finger poking his insides was another matter.

Reno looked up to see the confused and unsure look on Sephiroth's face. It is as he thought. Sephiroth was not used to receiving that type of pleasure. He stopped pushing inward and gave a long suck and let the cock pop out of his mouth. "Is it to much? I can stop." He said but didn't remove his finger. He continued to lick the head of the cock as he couldn't resist tasting it and waited for an answer. It was hard to resist pushing his finger further inside. It felt rather good to do this to Sephiroth and realize that he had never played this way before.

He as in for a hell of a treat if he wanted to continue to play with him.

"It's not very comfortable," Sephiroth frowned, slightly accusing. "Is this going somewhere?"

Reno grinned. "It's going all the way. You'll like it, yo." He went back to sucking on his cock and then proceeded to push his finger deeper inside Sephiroth. He was in for a hell of a surprise.

"What the..." Sephiroth drew in a sharp breath as Reno pushed his damn finger deeper inside and hit something that made little stars explode before his eyes. His back arched off the bed involuntarily and a massive tremor went through his body, shaking every of his nerves.

Reno stopped. Sephiroth trembling and arching made his eyes grow wide. It was the most wonderful sight that he had ever seen in his life. The small gasp that left his lips went straight to his dick and he thought he was going to come right at that moment.

"Wow," he gasped. "Did you like that?"

"What do you think?" Sephiroth grunted, still somewhat awed. So this was how it felt like... He'd never quite understood it. But it made a llot more sense now.

Reno smiled and pushed his finger inside again, to hit that lump that made Sephiroth arch like that. "I think we may have a thing here." He lowered his head down to the cock and started to bob his head up and down as he kept rotating his finger inside of him.

He was going to make Sephiroth come and come hard by the feel of things.

Sephiroth arched again, but this time it didn't take him as much by surprise. Tingling warmth spread through his body. It was very strange to not be in control of this, as he usually was. But Reno seemed to be an expert at this too, so Sephiroth gradually relaxed and stopped trying to anticipate the next jolt of pleasure rushing through him.

Reno was enjoying how Sephiroth was relaxing underneath him. He kept stroking his finger inside of the larger man. He wondered how far Sephiroth would let him go. He wondered if Sephiroth would let him top. The thought made his whole body shiver with anticipation and his own cock harden painfully. Giving his cock a few more deep sucks he looked up at him. "Do you want more?" he asked and hoped that he would say yes.

Though it had been an interesting experience Sephiroth had enough of that now. He was getting really horny and the need to pound into Reno's firm, warm ass became overwhelming. Thus he sat up, feeling Reno's finger slipping outside of him and grabbing a shock of red hair to pull Reno's face back from his cock. "I do want more," he drawled, "but of a different kind." With a quick move he pulled Reno into his lap and had his hand on his ass. With that new experience it would be even easier to make the Turk writhe and squirm in pleasure... Sephiroth pushed his finger into Reno's wet mouth, while rocking up his pelvis against the redhead's ass. "Suck it."

Reno was hoping that he could get a chance to be on top, but he did not object when he was pulled into his lap and told to suck on Sephiroth's finger. The pressure of his dick against Sephiroth's was wonderful, pulsing and warm. It was hard to concentrate with all the different touches going on and it was nearly making his head spin. It was rather amazing how quickly the tides had turned and he was reduced to whimpering and rocking against the hard body of Sephiroth.

Not that he minded.

He could get used to this.

Racking his teeth against his finger as he eyes remained closed as hands squeezed his butt tightly and held him in place.

He was pretty sure he was in heaven.

"Mh, that's good, make it wet and slippery before it gets deep inside your ass." Sephiroth pulled pushed his digit deeper inside Reno's mouth, challenging the man's dextrous tongue. His hand kept squeezing the redhead's ass, massaging it, rubbing against the firm flesh of his buttocks. The General's dick was still wet enough and Reno would be stretched from their first round. Withdrawing the finger from between saliva wet, swollen lips, he hoisted Reno up and scraped against the wrinkled entrance, slowly pushing inside. "You want more?"

"Fuck yeah," he proclaimed as he felt the intrusion. Closing his eyes and humming as he pressed his head against his chest and kept rocking against Sephiroth's cock. This was the best sex he ever had.

Why did he always avoid SOLDIER? Man, being man handled was the best way to go and there was. His other partners couldn't handle him like this. He was glad that he pushed for this mission and screwed up the helicopter. He would be happy to stay in this ice pit until the end of time, if this was the reward. "Give me all ya got, yo." he panted.

"You sure you can handle that?" Sephiroth pushed the finger deep inside, pressing it against the soft flesh and stimulating that bundle of nerves that would set Reno's nerves on fire. Again he gyrated his hips as he added a second finger easily and began to quickly stab them inside Reno. "I have a lot to give..." With a smirk, Sephiroth pushed in a third finger, deep.

"Don't hold anything back," Reno demanded and shivered at how he was being treated. "I can take it and want it." He whispered the last words as his eyes nearly rolled back in his head.

Yeah.

He hoped a snow storm trapped them here.

"Remember you asked for it, boy." Sephiroth bared his sharp teeth. In one move he pulled Reno's hair back to expose his throat and bite into it. At the same time he pulled out his fingers and rammed his cock into Reno's sweet ass to the hilt, holding him in place like a wolf his prey. He didn't add enough pressure to bite Reno's throat too hard, but the threat was there. And if Reno moved just so... well, he would have to keep some self-control and that would make it all the more exciting.

Reno was a bit taken aback by the aggression but at the same time it sent a chill and thrill through his whole body that he had never encountered before. His words were gone as he pressed against Sephiroth's body.

His cock was the best cock ever and he wanted to say so but all that came out of his mouth was a low groan as he rocked his hips, demanding that Sephiroth move.

Sephiroth might have said something about Reno's patience, but he had his mouth full. Thus he just tightened his teeth around the white flesh of Reno's throat and licked the salty skin there with his tongue. Then he started to move, withdrawing just a little bit to press inside deeper the next moment. For now he went slowly, penetrating Reno in a semi fast rhythm, but he increasingly picked up the pace. It felt so good to feel the turk's insides wrap around his rock hard cock, to rub it, squeeze it and eventually milk it.

Movement and the teeth were enough to make Reno's eyes roll back in his head. He was going to come soon at this rate as he was going to be pounded into sexual bliss. The teeth in his neck stung but felt good at the same time. He reached back and grabbed a handful of Sephioths hair in his fist and gripped on to it. He didn't know if he was tugging to hard or not, but he was sure that he would be told if he was.

The cock moving inside of him was better than the previous night's romp. Maybe it was the fact that it was nearly a dry entry, with little preparation. He liked that more than he was willing to admit telling some of his partners.

"Fuck, yeah," he whispered again, "Harder."

He didn't know if he meant the fucking or the biting and then realized that he didn't care.

Sephiroth pulled the man closer to himself, having him sitting on his lap, riding his cock. Reno's chest was pressed close to his and Sephiroth could feel his heart beat furiously against his rib cage. He bit down harder and held Reno in place, leaving bite marks in the flesh. At the same time he picked up the pace and pounded into that delicious body with abandon. The hairs on the back of his neck started to rise and the feeling falling rose in his belly. He was close to climax, only a few more thrusts, harder, faster, deeper!

Reno lost it.

He was so done. It was too much. His body shuddered with orgasm and he threw his head back in a silent scream. His whole body was quivering with bliss as he felt his seed spill between them. Sephiroth's held him firmly in place as he finally came down from the biggest high of his life, with a handful of Sephiroth's hair pulled over his shoulder.

Just the sight of unhidden ecstasy and bliss on Reno's face would have been enough to make Sephiroth follow suit. Two more powerful thrusts, his cock vanishing deep inside Reno's ass and Sephiroth came, hard. With a shudder and a groan he emtpied his hot creamy seed inside the Turk, holding him close with strong arms. His mind just dissolved, every nerve in his body tngled as his orgasm washed through him. It slowly subsided, leaving a warm feeling of relaxation. Eventually, Sephiroth let go of Reno's throat and licked his lips. Then he pulled out and sank back into the sheets with a lazy blink. There were red marks around Reno's throat. Sephiroth reached up and brushed over them with his calloused thumb.

Reno was marked.

"You're mine." It wasn't a question, but an aggressive claim and there was no discussion and no objection tolerated.

Reno gave him a crooked smile and tugged on his hair again. "No objections, yo."

Even though the teeth marks were starting to hurt, the rest of his body was still singing from the orgasm. He let his eyes close as he caught his breath. No objections at all.

When Reno dropped on top of him, Sephiroth pulled his arm around the Turk possessively. He'd have to explain this to his superiours, but they would just have to accept this. Sephiroth wasn't a man to argue and he wouldn't start it now. They'd get back tomorrow and see how it would work out. At least there was something to look forward now.

* * *

Reno was blissfully sore as he walked to the chopper. A whistle on his lips, a full stomach and the best sex he had ever had along with acquired the hottest man in all of Gaia as his boyfriend. Sort of. He didn't know if he was allowed to say it in public or anything, but if anyone asked, he was going to announce it.

Hell, Sephiroth didn't seem to shy about putting a hand on his back and ushering him along. He didn't know if that was how he showed affection in public or not, as he had never seen him show affection in public before.

"How's it going, old man!" he called to the mechanic. There was nothing that was going to wipe the smile off his face.

The mechanic looked up from the chopper, gave it a clap against the hard metal and wiped his smeared, leathery face with a dirty cloth. As the limping, grinning Turk approached him he arched a brow and spit to the ground.

"Ain't no problem. Bird's gonna fly." He spit again, narrowing his eyes. "Wouldn't have been a problem at all if someone hadn't messed with the damn thing, tho."

Sephiroth stopped dead in his tracks, his green eyes darting over to Reno. "Excuse me?"

Reno didn't let the accusation phase him. He was used to lying over bigger things. "What do ya mean, messed with?" It was a little harder than normal with Sephiroth glaring at him.

"I meeeean," the man stressed, talking to Reno as if he was a mentally challenged kid, "that someone manipulated the bird and that this someone knew exactly what they were doing. No cable ain't not ripped off cleanly like that." Again, he spat to the ground, giving Reno a meaningful look. Then he just shrugged though and packed his stuff together. "Ain't not my business. You boys sort that out by yourselves."

And with a last look at them he marched off into the town.

Sephiroth stared after the man and then at Reno. "Expect to receive proper punishment once we're back." Then he entered the helicopter, expecting Reno to take them home and hoping that the man had fixed their ride properly.

Reno wasn't sure if he should be scared or happy at the thought of punishment. He peaked into the chopper and tried to keep a positive attitude. "Does my punishment involve handcuffs and dildos?"

Sephiroth's scowl froze in place at the question, then it smoothed into a blank expression, just as if Reno's suggestion had sparked an interesting thought. "We'll see about that," Sephiroth finally replied neutrally and then he leaned against his seat and closed his eyes, because he hadn't gotten much sleep last night for just the reason that he was suggesting.

Of course, if he slept on the way back in the helicopter, he would have to make sure that Reno was properly 'punished'.


End file.
